Nono Doctor
__TOC__ O Nono Doctor foi um sobrevivente direto da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, mas deixou o conflito consciente da sua participação no seu terrível fim. Personalidade Emocionalmente perseguido pela sua aparente catastrófica consequência, entrou em um período de escuridão em sua vida, onde veio a cismar e agir com mau humor com os que cruzavam seu caminho de maneira errada. Apesar disso, permaneceu jovial e um tanto amigável com qualquer pessoa que gostava. Rose Tyler foi sua compania mais constante, embora ele também tenha compartilhado várias aventuras com Jack Harkness. Durante a tentativa dos Slitheen de destruir a Terra, encontrou aliados temporários em Jackie (mãe de Rose), Mickey (ex namorado de Rose) e Harriet Jones. Também teve um únca aventura com Adam Mitchell, funcionário de Henry van Statten, à pedido Rose. Por outro lado, o Nono Doutor podia ser vingativo e rancoroso, como visto pela forma como ele estava disposto a sacrificar Rose para exterminar o ultimo Dalek (ação da qual ele veio a se arrepender imediatamente), demonstrando até mesmo euforia ao descobrir que um único Dalek havia sobrevivido da guerra e que agora estava sozinho e indefeso, dizendo que sabia que deveria exterminar sua espécie. Há medida que passou há interagir com Rose, o Doutor viria a superar este aspecto de sua personalidade, evoluindo para poupar a humanidade quando se deparou com a escolha de destruir a Terra para eliminar os Daleks remanescentes. Notoriamente, o fato de que o Doutor da Guerra parecia desgostar da Chave de Fenda Sônica parece demonstrar que sua encarnação seguinte não compartilhava de suas opiniões, já que o Nono Doutor passar a utilizar novamente o equipamento pelo qual era conhecido. Este fato pode ser visto como o Senhor do Tempo se "tornando novamente" o Doutor, nome ao qual teria "traído" durante os tempos de guerra. Aparência Ao longo da série, vários personagens apontaram características físicas notáveis da aparência do Nono Doutor, em especial a respeito de suas orelhas protuberantes e nariz comprido. Curiosamente, este primeiro havia sido pontuado por sua encarnação anterior, quando o Doutor da Guerra comentou especificamente que esperava que suas orelhas fossem menos protuberantes desta vez. O Nono Doutor costumava usar uma jaqueta de aviador, ao qual Jack Harkness comentou ser o visual de um Senhor do Tempo renegado. BIOGRAFIA 'Pós-regeneração' thumb|left|O Nono Doctor nasceu no final da guerra ([[TV: The Day of the Doctor).]] Essa encarnação nasceu quando a idade física de seu precursor estava avançada e já estava enfraquecendo. O processo regenerativo foi automaticamente iniciado no fim da Guerra do Tempo, quando sentiu que seu corpo estava prestes a sucumbir. Devido às linhas do tempo não sincronizadas com a presença de suas encarnações futuras (TV: The Day of the Doctor), o novo Doctor perdeu toda a memória referente à salvação de Gallifrey, pois considerava-se "nascido em batalha" (TV: Journey's End) e foi levado a pensar que havia conduzido bilhões de Gallifreyanos inocentes à morte. Assim ele começou sua nova vida devastado e cheio de raiva pelo genocídio que, aparentemente, havia causado (TV: The End of the World). Rose Tyler foi sua compania mais constante, embora ele também tenha compartilhado várias aventuras com Jack Harkness. Durante a tentativa dos Slitheen de destruir a Terra, encontrou aliados temporários em Jackie (mãe de Rose), Mickey (ex namorado de Rose) e Harriet Jones. Também teve um única aventura com Adam Mitchell, funcionário de Henry van Statten, a pedido Rose. Ele regenerou-se após absorver diretamente a energia do vórtex temporal que transformou Rose na entidade Bad Wolf. Apesar de isso ter salvo-a, causou danos à nível celular em seu corpo. PRIMEIROS DIAS Decidido de que ele "não precisava mais de companions ou amigos" após a Time War, o Doctor viajou sozinho, (PROSA: The Eyeless) aparecendo em Dallas durante o assassinato do Presidente americano John F. Kennedy em 22 de Novembro de 1963, em Southampton antes da viagem do [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] em Abril de 1912, e na Indonésia no dia da erupção de Krakatoa em Agosto de 1883. (TV: Rose) 'Conhecendo Rose' thumb|O Doctor conhece [[Rose Tyler|Rose. (TV: Rose)]] Logo após a regeneração e ainda "mal adaptado" ao seu novo corpo, a TARDIS sentiu um problema temporal em Londres, 2005, e alertou o Doctor sobre a presença da Consciência Nestene . Enquanto rastreava Nestene, o Doctor encontrou um eletricista assassinado na loja Henrik's, em Londres. Dando continuidade à sua investigação, encontrou uma horda de Autons cercando uma jovem garota. O Doctor puxou a funcionária Rose Tyler para longe dos Autons, e eles fugiram. Ele avisou Rose que usaria explosivos para destruir o transmissor que estava animando os Autons, e disse a ela para que corresse. Quando ela saiu da loja, ele explodiu o prédio, mas conseguiu escapar. Um dia depois, o Doctor rastreou o sinal vindo do braço amputado do Auton - que ele havia dado à Rose na noite anterior - até Powell Estate, uma propriedade onde Rose vivia. Após salva-la do ataque, que era direcionado a ele, o Doctor levou-o para a TARDIS, dizendo à Rose para esquecê-lo. O Doctor encontrou com Rose outra vez quando a salvou de uma duplicata Auton de seu namorado, Mickey Smith, arrancando a cabeça do Auton. AVENTURAS SOZINHO O Doutor ajuda a salvar Gallifrey(TV: The Day of the Doctor) (Prosa: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow)]] No século 21 em Istanbul, luta com dois Sontarans, quando é salvo por uma espiã chamada Sally Sparrow, que lhe dá o seu trabalho de casa para quando ficasse preso em 1985. Após ficar preso em 1985, Sally Sparrow, ainda criança, o salva uma segunda vez. (PROSA: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) MAIS VIAGENS COM ROSE em Powell State.(HQ: Death to the Doctor!)]]Em sua primeira viagem com Rose, o Doutor a leva até o ano 5 bi, onde veêm a destruição da Terra pela expansão do Sol.(TV: The End of the World) AVENTURAS NÃO DATADAS * Durante suas viagens, ele e Rose se envolveram em uma aventura na qual tiveram que pular por suas vidas(TV: Born Again) * Em algum momento foi ao funeral do Brigadeiro, junto de suas outras encarnações (PROSA: Mortalha da Lamentação) * Conheceu River Song, mas o encontro foi apagado de sua memoria.(GAME: The Eternity Clock) en:Ninth Doctor es:Noveno Doctor fr:Neuvième Docteur nl:Negende Doctor ro:Al Noualea Doctor ru:Девятый Доктор Categoria:The Doctor Categoria:Personagens